Another Chance at Love
by V-Babe
Summary: This a fan fic about a couple that I have never seen before. Seiya/Minako. Seiys misses Earth so he comes back for a visit. one shot fic, but I might make a sequal if I get enough positive reviews.


Seiya and Minako   
by v-babe   
  
Author's note:I haven't read any fanfics with this couple before and I thought it would be interesting. My e-mail in tapdncr87@gurlmail.com. I am not quite sure of how the Japanese school system works so excuse me if the years are off. Sorry if the characters aren't quite right, but I've only read episode summaries. This is a one shot fic, but if I get enough reviews, I might make a sequal.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There are you satisfied?(These get really annoying to type up after a while. I should start cutting and pasting)   
  
SEIYA AND MINAKO   
  
Seiya was staring up into the sky wondering what was happening on Earth right now and thinking about al the frind that he had made. It had been several years in Earth time since the Starlights had left Earth. According to his cauculations, the girls were in their first year of college. Since they had left Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights had found other people whose planets had been destroyed by Galaxia. Together they had created a home for themselves on a new planet with Princess Kakyuu as their leader and there was peace.   
Yaten walked out of the palace and found Seiya in the courtyard.   
"Are you thinking about Earth again?" Yaten asked witha hint of teasing in his voice.   
"What's it to you?" Seiya snapped.   
"No need to flip out on me, but I just wanted to know if you were thinking about Usagi again." Yaten said.   
Seiya sighed and replied, "I'm sorry if I've been acting a little touch lately, but I can't stop thinking about Earth. And it's not Usagi I'm thinking about."   
"Well who is it then?" Yaten wanted to know.   
"None of your buisiness." Seiya said and glared at Yaten.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The next few days Seiya spent moping around the castle, and because there wasn't much work to be done he was even more aware of his troubles.   
Princess Kakyuu noticed his distress, but said nothing because she figured that he would get over what was troubling him in a couple of days. When he was still depress after a few days Princess Kakyuu summoned him to her throne room.   
"I noticed that you have been acting depressed lately and I was wondering what was bothering you." Princess Kakyuu said as Seiya entered the throne room.   
Seiy took a deep breath and began, "As you may have noticed, the past few years have been hard for me, and I miss Earth. I want to see my friends again and to live a normal life. I know that I have duties here, but if something ever happens I will return at once."   
Princess Kakyuu was silent as she thought over what Seiya had just said. She looked at him and said,"I have decided that you may go because we have peace in the kingdom. I know how much you enjoyed being male so I will give you a male senshi form and although you will not have as great of powers as Sailor Star Fighter, that can be changed over time."   
Seiya looked gratefully at Princess Kakyuu and said,"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll leave tomarrow."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Meanwhile on Earth Minako was sitting on her bed looking sadly out of her window. Artemis jumped up beside her and asked, "What's the matter?"   
Minako sighed and wistfully said,"Nothing, I was just thinking about the good old days when we fought with the Sailor Starlights. I wish things could be the same, but now I'm in college and who knows where the Starlights are."   
Artemis looked at Minako and said, "I know you miss them, but you have to get on with your life."   
"I know. I've been fine, but lately I keep thinking of them. I wonder what they been doing since they left.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The next day at the senshi meeting at Rei's temple all of the girls were laughing and discussing Usagi's and Mamouru's wedding plans.   
"When are we going to get fitted for our bridesmaid dresses?" Rei wanted to know.   
"Yeah and who's going to be the maid of honor?" Makoto added.   
"Well. I decided that I didn't want to hurt any of your feelings so I decided that I would use a logical approach. Since Minako's the leader of the inner senshi I thought that she should be the maid of honor." said Usagi.   
Minko tried to act excited, but Usagi could see right through her.   
"What's the matter Minako?" Usagi asked.   
Minako sighed and said, "Nothing I just wish that we were planning my wedding. You would think that the sensi of love and beauty would have at least had a serious boyfriend, but nooo not me. Could you excuse me, but I need some time to be alone."   
With that Minako got up and left the shrine with Artemis at her heels.   
"Are you going to be OK?" a concerned Artemis asked.   
Minako picked him up and said,"I'll be Ok I just don't understand why the sailor senshi of love doesn't have a boyfriend." Minako leaned closer to Artemis and said,"You better keep your mouth shut, but I think that I loved Seiya, I just never realized it until he left and it was too late."   
The two of them sat down on a park bench and talked about old time. They were talking about how they defeatedthe Black Moon Family whem Minko could have sworn that she saw a man with a long black ponytail, but she brushed it off saying to herself that she her mind was playing tricks on her because she was missing Seiya so much.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Later that afternoon Minako decided to go to the mall to hopefully get her mind off of Seiya.   
Minako had just blown her allowance for the next two months when she decided to grab something from the food court for dinner.   
She bought her food and sat down at a table. As she ate she thought about how she and the other fought Galaxia with Seiya's and the other's help. Her thoughts were interupted when she heard a voice ask if the seat across from her was taken. Minako looked up to answer him. She looked up and found herself looking into Seiya's eyes.   
"SEIYA!" Minako exclaimed.   
"Hello, Minako-chan." he replied, "I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time... I love you."   
"But what about Usagi?"she asked.   
"Let me try to explain. I think that I loved you all along, but I didn't want to love you. I told myself that I loved Usagi and not you because I didn't want to love and I knew I could never have her since she was destined to be with her Mamo-chan. When we returned to our home planet all I could think about was you and how I had given up my chance to be with you."   
"So do you mean that you loved me all along?"   
"Yes. but now the qustion is do you love me?"   
"Oh Seiya!" Minako exclaimed, "I loved you for a long time, but I thought that you loved Usagi!"   
"Really?" Seiya said as he got a hopeful little boy look in his eyes.   
Minako ran over and gave Seiya a hug. "I can't believe that you loved me this whole time."   
Seiya and Minako stood face to face with their arms around each other. As Seiya slowly bent his lips towards hers, Minako thought, 'I don't know how this is going to work, but we love each other and are meant to be together. No one can take that away from us.


End file.
